Kiina
Kiina ist eine Glatorianerin, die früher für Tajun kämpfte. Biografie Kiina lebte vor dem Kernkrieg auf Spherus Magna in der Nähe des Dormus-Flusses. Kiina kämpfte schließlich im Kern-Krieg, unter der Führung des Elementar-Lords des Wassers, um die Energiegeladene Protodermis mit, nach dem Krieg wurde der Planet aber in drei Teile zersplittert. Kiina landete wie die meisten Wesen auf Bara Magna, den größten Teil des früheren Spherus Magna, während sie Teil einer Patrollie war, die von Tarix angeführt wurde. Die Gruppe kam schließlich in Tajun an, einige starben jedoch auf dem Weg dort hin. Kiina wollte eigentlich zum Dormus-Fluss zurückkehren, sie beschloß aber in Tajun zu bleiben und den Agori dort zu helfen. Kiina wurde vor nicht all zu langer Zeit die sekundäre Glatorianerin für Tajun. Vor ungefähr einem jahr Zeit landete Kiina in einem Übungskampf gegen Strakk, der von Metus organisiert wurde, einen überraschenden Angriff gegen Strakk, wodurch sie ihn besiegte. Kiina wurde bald eine Freundin von Gresh, den sie oft trainierte. Die Querung Weil eine Karavane für Vulcanus nicht in dem Dorf erreichte, fragte Ackar sie ob sie mitkommen würde um ihn zu helfen es zu suchen. Sie kam mit, und dei beiden fanden die Gruppe, bestehend aus Gresh, Strakk, Kirbold und Tarduk, die bei den Dunklen Fällen waren. Kiina sah dass Strakk Gresh vor dem Ertrinke rettete, war aber sauer auf ihn dass er Gresh nur für Bezahlung rettete. Kiina und Ackar fanden heraus, dass die Karavane, die Exsidian enthielt, in die Dunklen Fälle stürzte und zerstört wurde, wodurch das Exsidian im Wasser lag. Kiina fiel ein Plan ein, wie sie das Exsidian herausholen können. Kiinas Plan bestand darin, Strakk als Köder für eine Gruppe Skrall zu benutzen. Die Skrall fischten das Exsidian schließlich aus den Fällen heraus und besorgten einen neuen Karavan. Sie wollten Strakk gerade töten, als Kiina und die anderen ihnen dazwischen funkten und Thornax auf sie schossen. Die Gruppe aus Glatorianern und Agori flohen vor den wütenden Skrall, auf ihrer Flucht begegneten sie aber Malum und seinem Rudel Vorox. Kiina war später in einem Kampf gegen Telluris in seinem Skopio XV-1 verwickelt. Kiina konnte Telluris besiegen, indem sie in das Cockpit des Fahrzeugs stieg und Tellurus gefangen nahm. Telluris konnte aber fliehen. Fall von Atero Kiina war anwesend, als beim Eröffnungskampf zwischen Strakk und Tarix des Großen Turnier in Atero eine Armee von Skrall die Arena Magna angriff und größtenteils zerstörte. Die Agori und Glatorianer flohen schließlich, und die Arena wurde zerstört. Kiina hatte Glück und überlebte den Angriff. Bald kehrten alle in ihre Dörfer zurück und lebten weiter wie bisher. Angriff auf Vulcanus Einige Wochen nach der Zerstörung von Atero sollten Kiina und Tarix auf Befehl ihres Stammes nach einer Herde Felsenrössern in der Wüste suchen, fanden daraufhin aber die Leichen von zwei auszubildeten Glatorianern aus Vulcanus, die von Knochenjägern getötet worden waren. Kiina reiste daraufhin mit der Nachricht nach Vulcanus, während Tarix die zwei toten Glatorianer in Tajun begrub. Nachdem Kiina dort erreichte, mahnte sie Raanu, dass er besser auf seine Glatorianer achten soll, und erfuhr, dass die Knochenjäger einen Großangriff gegen Vulcanus planten. Kiina half dem Dorf deswegen widerwillig, indem sie mehreren Agori beibrachte, wie man Thornax-Werfer benutzt. Später tauchten Strakk und Gelu, die ebenfalls Vulcanus halfen, auf, und Strakk enthüllte, dass die Knochenjäger das Dorf nicht nur angreifen, sondern völlig zerstören wollten. Gelu machte daraufhin schnippische Kommentare über Strakk, dieser wurde daraufhin wütend und versuchte ihn anzugreifen. Kiina konnte ihn aber noch davon abhalten. Danach stellten die Glatorianer und Agori in Vulcanus Fallen für die Knochenjäger auf, welche am nächsten Tag Wirkung zeigten: Denn an diesen Tag wollten die Knochenjäger angreifen, durch die Fallen starben aber einige Knochenjäger und diese zogen sich ersteinmal zurück. Raanu dankte Kiina und den anderen Glatorianern und schickte sie wieder zu ihren Dörfern. Sie wollten aber noch hier bleiben, da sie glaubten, dass die Knochenjäger zurückkehren würden. Raanu befahl ihnen aber trotzdem zu gehen, was sie widerwillig taten. Sie reisten danach nach Tesara, wo sie Vastus überredeten mitzukommen. Als sie zurückkehrten sahen sie, dass Vulcanus tatsächlich angegriffen wurde, und wie Ackar Fero konfrontierte. Für den Glatorianer lief der Kampf schlecht. Fero wollte Ackar schließlich töten, aber ein Thornax, der von Kiina abgeschossen wurde, zerstörte seine Klinge. Die Glatorianer kämpften mit den Knochenjägern, diese zogen sich danach wieder zurück. Raanu dankte ihnen nochmals für die Rettung ihres Dorfes, und die Glatorianer kehrten wieder in ihre jeweiligen Dörfer zurück. Kiina ging nach Tajun. Rückkehr nach Vulcanus thumb|left|170px|Kiina im Kampf mit Ackar Kiina kehrte kurz darauf zurück nach Vulcanus, wo es bald einen Kampf zwischen Ackar und Strakk geben würde. Einige Stunden vor dem Kampf kämpfte sie in einem Trainings-Match in der Arena mit Ackar, währenddessen sah Raanu ihnen zu. Als die drei sich danach unterhielten, sahen sie, wie ein Komet ganz in der Nähe auf Bara Magna aufschlug. Nach Ackars Kampf mit Strakk stürmte Kiina in Ackars Wohnung und lernte Mata Nui kennen. Ackar mente zu ihr, dass Mata Nui Hilfe braucht, um in sein Land zurück zukommen und Kiina sagte sofort, dass sie ihm helfen wird. Nun beschloßen sie sich, nach Tajun zu gehen. Angriff auf Tajun Mit einem Thornatus machten sich die drei auf den Weg nach Tajun, wurden aber beobachtet. Auf dem Weg begegneten sie einem Skopio, wichen ihm aus und wurden auch noch von Knochenjägern angegriffen. Nun wurden sie vom Skopio weggeschleudert und teilten sich auf: Kiina und Ackar kämpfen gegen die Knochenjäger, während Mata Nui Skopio ablenkt. Ackar und Kiina wehrten die Knochenjäger kurze Zeit ab, aber wurden dann durch die Masse der Jäger in die Ecke gedrängt. Mata Nui sprang auf den Skopio, benutzte den Thornax-Werfer und schoß die Jäger weg. Nun rannten Kiina und Ackar zum Thornatus und flohen, bis die Schlucht, in der sie waren, einstürzte. So konnten sie unter Skopio durch und entkamen dem Steinhagel, der den Skopio und die Knochenjäger begrub. Mata Nui hatte das ganze ausgelöst und rutschte mit seinem Schild die Steinwand herunter und landete ebenfalls auf den Thornatus. Kurz vor Tajun bemerkten die Glatorianer, dass es zerstört ist. Bei der Ankunft fanden sie Gresh, welcher von Knochenjägern und Skrall verletzt wurde. Danach sah Ackar, dass Tuma die Knochenjäger anführte, wodurch die vier erfuhren, dass sie zusammen arbeiten. Kiina führte die vier in eine geheime Höhle in Tajun, wo sich Gresh ausruhen konnte. Ackar hörte ein Geräusch und zwang das Wesen, das es auslöste, herauszukommen. Berix kam hervor und bekam Ärger von Kiina. Dann öffnete Mata Nui eine Tür zum Labor der Großen Wesen und ging mit Ackar und Kiina in den Raum. Dort sahen sie sich um und fanden einen Entwurf eines Wesens, das Mata Nui kennen würde. Nun verließen sie Tajun, um in Tesara die Nachricht zu verbreiten, dass sich die Skrall und die Knochenjäger verbündet haben. Vor dem Aufbruch nach Tesara fand Mata Nui heraus, dass er die Waffen der Glatorianer verwandeln kann, sodass sie Zugriff auf elementare Kräfte haben. Er verwandelte Ackars, Kiinas und Greshs Waffen. Auf dem Weg nach Tesara wollten Kiina und Gresh ihre Waffen sofort untereinander ausprobieren, doch Ackar wollte, dass sie diszipliniert bleiben und weiterreisen. Trotzdem schoß Kiina mit ihrem Dampfdreizack einen Wasser-Strahl ab, den Ackar blocken musste. Gresh gab seine Luftkräfte dazu und die drei hörten auf. Die Gruppe reiste nun weiter. thumb|left|190px|Kiina und Berix Tesara In Tesara gingen Mata Nui, Kiina, Ackar und Gresh richtung Arena und Berix wollte sich nach Gegenständen zum Sammeln umsehen. Doch Kiina sah nochmal nach Berix und erischte ihn beim Sammeln und dachte, er wolle sich mit einem Spion der Skrall treffen. Berix meinte er wäre kein Verräter. Kiina ließ ihn nun alleine und ging zur Arena. In der Arena begann ein Kampf zwischen Tarix und Vastus. Ackar bittete um die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums, welche er erst bekam, als Vastus und Tarix ihn reden ließen. Er erzählte davon, dass sich die Knochenjäger und die Skrall verbündet haben und Tajun zerstört haben. Metus und Raanu waren skeptisch gegenüber dem ganzen, doch die Menge war beunruhigt. Er zeigte seine neuen Elementarkräfte und sagte Tarix und Vastus, dass sie ihre Waffen Mata Nui geben sollen. Das taten sie und er verwandelte auch ihre Waffen. Nun hörten die Glatorianer auf, untereinander zu kämpfen, sondern begannen, sich zu verbünden. Am Abend verfolgte Berix einen Agori, der außerhalb von Tesara herumlief. Kiina sah Berix und stoppte ihn nach kurzer Zeit. Sie nannte ihn wieder Verräter, doch dann sahen sie den wahren Verräter und wurden von Knochenjägern gefangen genommen und nach Roxtus gebracht. Roxtus Am nächsten Tag, in einem Käfig eingesperrt, diskutierten Kiina und Berix über die Höhle, die Kiina gefunden hat. Während dieser Diskussion erfuhr Kiina von ihm, dass Berix auch Gefühle und glaubt auch, dass es andere Welten gibt. Somit haben sie ihre Zwistigkeit endlich beendet. Beriy bemerkte dann, dass Mata Nui allein sich nach Roxtus begab, um sich Tuma zu stellen. Tuma erwartete ihn und ein Zweikampf entbrannte, aus dem Mata Nui als Sieger hervorging. Nach dem Sieg erschien Metus mit Kiinas Dreizack unter dem Arm und applaudierte dem Sieger zu. Er befahl ihm auch, seine Waffen abzulegen. Nachdem Metus sich erklärte, wieso er die Agori verriet, erschien ein riesiges Monster aus Scarabax-Käfern, welches die Skrall und Knochenjöger angriff. Während die Streitkräfte des Verräters und er selbst abgelenkt waren, nutzte Mata Nui diese Ablenkung, befreite Kiina und Berix und gab Kiina ihren Dreizack zurück und Berix ein Skrallschild zum verteidigen. Nachdem das Monster in sich zusammenfiel und Click wieder bei Mata Nui war, stürzten sich die beiden in den Kampf. In den Wirren des Kampfes erkannte Mata Nui, dass Metus flüchten wollte. Der Held sagte zu seinen Freunden, sie sollen die Skrall weiter bekämpfen, während er sich um den Verräter kümmert. Er schaffte es auch ihn abzufangen und ihn zu bestrafen, doch die Allianz aus Knochenjäger und Skrall kämpften noch härter. Nachdem Mata Nui zurück zu den anderen aufschloss, schafften sie es die Skrall zu bezwingen, indem sie ihre elementare Kraft vereinten. Sie somit vertrieben sie die Allianz. Kiina schaute sich nach Berix um und konnte ihn nicht finden. Voller Sorge rief sie nach ihm, doch da rief er aus einem Steinhaufen heraus. Kiina befreitete ihn und unmarmte ihn, weil sie wusste, dass er noch lebt. Nach ihrem Sieg über die Knochenjäger und Skrall beobachteten Berix und die anderen, wie die sechs Dörfer vereint und somit zu einem riesigen Roboter zusammengebaut wurden. Berix erlang kurz die Aufmerksamkeit und zeigte eine Münze. Auf der einen Seite waren die Konturen des Roboters und auf der anderen das Symbol der Skrall zu sehn. Mata Nui erkannte, dass sich beim Symbol um eine Karte handelte und herausfinden mussten, wofür. Tal des Labyrinths Danach machte sich die Gruppe - immernoch aus Mata Nui, Gresh, Ackar, Kiina und Berix bestehend - auf den Weg nach Norden, um das Tal des Labyrinths zu finden. Auf dem Weg trafen sie aber auf zwei flüchtende Skrall, welche die Glatorianer angriffen und Berix verletzten. Nach dem Kampf entschloss sich Mata Nui alleine weiter zu gehen, damit sich die anderen drei um Berix kümmern können. So machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in die neue Stadt zu gehen. Auf dem Weg nach Süden trafen sie auf Sahmad, ein Agori, dessen Stamm von einer Plage ausgelöscht wurde. Daher hasst er alle Glatorianer und Agori der anderen Stämme und griff die Gruppe an. Ackar und Kiina besiegten ihn schnell mit ihren Elementarkräften und gingen mit Gresh weiter. Schließlich kamen sie in der Stadt an. Nach einigen Wochen jedoch machte Kiina sich Sorgen um Mata Nui und überredete Ackar, mit ihr nach ihm zu suchen. Er kam jedoch bald zurück und versuchte mit Kiina, Ackar und Gresh Raanu zu überzeugen, den Prototyp-Roboter benutzen zu dürfen. Das klappte aber nicht. In der Nacht traf sich Mata Nui mit Kiina, Gresh und Ackar und erzählte ihnen von der Macht seines ehemaligen Körpers. Mata Nui aktivierte am nächsten Tag, nach erneuter Diskussion mit Raanu, den Prototyp-Roboter, der als Schutz für die neue Mega-Stadt diente. thumb|150px|left|Kiina mit der Ignika in den Armen Kampf um Bara Magna Danach kam Teridax in Mata Nuis alten Körper an, der Mata Nui bekämpfte. Die Glatorianer, die versuchten Terdiax abzulenken, schossen alle Thornax auf Teridax, was er bemerkte und einen gigantischen Strahl auf sie schoß, der sie zerstreute. Teridax hetzte auch eine Armee Rahkshi des Hitzeblicks auf sie, die die Glatorianer bekämpften. Mata Nui schaffte es aber Teridax zu besiegen, Spherus Magna wiederzuvereinen und Bara Magnas Wüste mit der Ignika zu verwandeln. Kiina und die anderen suchten, nachdem der Prototyp-Roboter aber zerfiel, die Ignika. Sie fanden sie schnell, und freuten sich, dass Mata Nui durch die geistige Verbindung zu der Maske überlebte. Der Große Geist erzählte ihnen, sie sollen hier in Frieden weiterleben und verschwand in der Ignika. Kiina, die sich um ihn Sorgen machte, nahm die Ignika und fragte ob er verschwunden sei, woraufhin Tahu antwortete dass er das nicht sei. Waffen Kiinas primäre Waffe ist ein Dampfdreizack. Als sekundäre und zugleich auch Schußwaffe verwendet sie - wie fast alle Glatorianer - einen Thornax-Werfer. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt *Kiina wird seit Sommer 2009 als einer der "Glatorian Legends" verkauft. Das Set enthält 43 Teile, darunter ein Dampfdreizack, ein Thornax-Werfer und ein Lebenszähler.left|thumb|150px|Kiina als Set Trivia *Der Name "Kiina" wurde von den Namen Jackina Farshtey, Greg Farshteys Ehefrau, abgeleitet. Quellen *The Crossing *Bionicle: Raid on Vulcanus *Comic 3: Ein Held erwacht *Bionicle: Die Legende erwacht *Tal der Furcht *Bionicle: Journey's End *Alles, was glänzt *Wiedergeburt *Mata Nui`s Guide to Bara Magna Kategorie:Glatorianer Kategorie:Bara Magna Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:2010